


Vegas, Baby

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Bite marks, Biting, Bottom!Agron, Bottom!Nasir, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Topping from the Bottom, What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of partying and drinking, Nasir and Agron find themselves in a sticky situation they don’t know how to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was not so much the light through the window, that woke Nasir, but the never-ending throbbing in his skull. Groaning, Nasir tried to roll over, only to find his movement stopped by an arm that tightened around him. Praying he was imagining it, Nasir opened his eyes. Even in his most vivid daydreams, an arm -didn’t look as good as the arm around his waist did. Nasir couldn’t recall how he ended up here or what happened after Mira and Naevia took him to the bar. He easily believed he could blame the girls for his current predicament; they were always getting him in situations he didn’t want to be in.

  
Carefully lifting the arm off of him, Nasir got out of bed; finally noticing his currently undressed state. Rubbing his forehead, Nasir looked around for anything that might give him a clue as to where he was or who the stranger in bed with him was. The room itself reminded him of the hotel rooms you see in the magazines. There wasn’t any part of the room that couldn’t have easily been the background for some painting in a museum. Nasir knew on his current salary, he wouldn’t have been able to afford a room like this, nor even in his wildest dreams. Whoever was asleep in bed, smust be able afford a room like this.  
Investigating the room, and it’s contents, Nasir noticed a plain manila envelope. Letting his curious nature get the best of him, Nasir picked up the envelope. Printed in ink was the following:

Nasir &

Agron Ritter

Nasir knew Ritter wasn’t his last name, but his first surely was right. Opening the envelope, Nasir pulled out the contents. Scanning the papers, Nasir feels as if his stomach found its way to his feet. How could he have managed to get so deep into this mess his first time to Vegas. This was just suppose to be a fun trip, something to keep his mind of the his Ex. This was definitely a way to get his Ex out of his life. Turning to the next page of the papers, Nasir was startled by a groan coming from the bed. Turning around, Nasir looked at the bed and it’s now awake occupant who was turning over.

“What happened?” A rough, accented voice asked Nasir.

“Um, you might want to read this-” Nasir responded when he found his voice. God this mans voice was like sex on audio.

“Read what?” The stranger looked intensely at Nasir.

Walking back over to the bed and sitting down, Nasir handed Agron the papers he’d found in the envelope, “These.”

Nasir could have sworn he felt the man brush his fingers against his own.

The stranger took the papers and started to read them over. The more he read on, the more his eyebrows seemed to reach his hairline. Turning the page, the man continued to read what Nasir had been trying to digest. After he was finished reading, the man set the papers down and looked at Nasir.

“Well, hello Husband,” He said with a cheeky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir huffed with annoyance, as he put on a shirt he’d found that was much too large, “Now is this is a serious—“

“Are you hungry?” sounded a soft interruption from the bed. 

Nasir stared at Agron with a blank look, “Am I hungry?” 

Agron shook his head at Nasir’s question, “If you are as hungry as I am, you could eat an entire boar.”

Nasir just blinked at Agron, thinking this man has to have lost a few marbles somewhere in life, “Am I hungry?” 

Agron sighed and flipped the covers back from him and stretched like a cat after a long nap, not caring he was showing a complete stranger all that he had to offer, “Yes, you know hungry; the time in which you eat food and fill your belly.”

Nasir’s eyes grew wide and he slapped a hand over his eyes. “ Would you PLEASE have some respect and cover up with something! You’re worried about food, but not the fact that you woke up in bed with a complete and utter stranger! NOR ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE FACT THAT WE HAVE A SMALL CRISIS ON OUR HANDS.”

Taking advantage of Nasir’s covered eyes, Agron quietly got out of the bed and walked over to Nasir, standing within arm’s reach of him. “Firstly, I would love to get dressed, however you are wearing my shirt. I do have to say I enjoy it more on you than on myself. Secondly, food would be the proper way to go since I have no idea when the last time both of us ate was. And thirdly, after food, we can decide how we want and where we want this to go.” Agron couldn’t help, but reach up and tuck a stray curl behind Nasir’s ear, “How about I go find us some robes and you stay here?”

Nasir couldn’t help the but shiver as he felt Agron’s skin connect with his. Why did this man have to be charming too? With a nod, he heard Agron leave the bedroom and head into another room. 

A few minutes later, Agron returned and slipped the robe around Nasir’s slender shoulders, “Here Little Man, Something to cover yourself better than my shirt, although you can definitely keep just the shirt on if you’d like.”

Nasir couldn’t stop the blush that crept its way on his cheeks and down his neck. “The robe will be nice, thank you.” He uncovered his eyes to find Agron already covered and sitting on the edge of the bed, “But don’t call me Little Man again, or I may just have to hurt you.”

Agron chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I can deal with may.”

~*~

Sitting Indian-style on the King size bed, Nasir watched as Agron uncovered their freshly delivered breakfast. With each newly uncovered dish, Agron stuck in a fork and took a bite, “Are you going to sample all the food?” 

“On my honor I can’t let you eat something that doesn’t taste good. Trust me when I say this is fantastic, “Agron took another bite of something and moaned at how good it tasted, “Simply divine.” 

Nasir knew the food would have be quite amazing to be getting noises like THAT out of the other man, “Are you going to eat it all or do I get some of that as well?” Honestly, the tray of food looked like it could feed Nasir for days; Agron surely didn’t skimp on what he ordered. 

Agron smiled at Nasir, “Of course this is for both of us. I eat a lot, but not all this in one sitting. Although my brothers could eat their own weight in food sometimes,” his smile seemed to brighten with the thought of his brothers. 

With such a simply sentence, Nasir realized exactly how little he knew about the man he’d woken up naked and wrapped up in. “We should talk about this, about us, and about everything. I only know your name because I read our certificates, but if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have any idea. And you know nothing about me either,” Nasir rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

Agron nodded and smiled softly at Nasir. “How about I take a guess at what you might like to eat and make your plate for you? While I’m doing that I can give you a cliff notes version of my life?” Waiting for Nasir’s nod, he continues. “Well, firstly I’m Agron,” he waves at Nasir once he puts down the spoon he’s holding. “Yesterday was my birthday, I turned twenty-eight. I’m the middle child of three children, my brothers are Lugo and Duro. I work for one of my closest and most trusted friends, Spartacus. I am a second-degree black belt in Taekwondo, so I’m a certificated ass kicker,” Agron adds a little more of something else to Nasirs plate and then brings it to him, “Here, enjoy.”

Nasir looked at the plate in astonishment. “How in the hell did you do that?” The foods on the plate happened to be foods that Nasir loved.

Agron shrugged, “I may or may not have cheated. Those are mostly foods I’d eat. Considering I shouldn’t, but I do anyway, I’m guessing you’d like them too. Honestly, I was hoping you wouldn’t hate at least half.” Agron hands Nasir the extra fork and knife from the tray.

Cutting into his food Nasir takes a bite, “I normally don’t eat this much. Normally I just grab something on my way to the studio. I don’t think I’ve eaten a breakfast this big since the last time I stayed at Naevia’s. I think I live at the studio more than I do at my apartment with all honesty.” 

Agron starts a plate a food for himself, “So you’re an artist?” 

Nasir nods as he swallows another bite. “Yeah. Always have been, but up until recently I haven’t had a place I could work without limits. Naevia is a blessing wrapped in beautiful skin.”

A strange look passes over Agron’s face. “That wouldn’t happen to be the ‘Second Chance’ gallery over on Broadway and Main, would it?”  
Nasir looked surprised, before a look of worry crossed his face. He hoped and prayed that this man had nothing to do with the last, “You know of it?” 

Agron shook his head and mumbled to himself in reply. 

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Nasir said, more worried as time went on. 

“I said, “There’s no fucking way,” Agron replied as he dished the last of his food onto his plate and took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Nasir. 

“How do you know it?” Nasir prodded. 

Agron took a moment and a bite, before answering, “A college buddy of mine. His wife owns that gallery. If I’m in town, I do my best to make it to the showings. That place definitely deserves my support.”

Nasir nearly choked when he realized something. “You LIVE IN SAN FRANCISCO?” 

Agron cut up a piece of sausage, before taking a bite and responding. “Yeah. Lived there in the city since I was a young boy. Parents moved us there for a fresh start and we loved it.” 

Nasir couldn’t contain his shock if his life depended on it. This fantastically good-looking man lived in his city? How in the hell had he not noticed him before?! This is not a man you could pass by on the street without checking him out. “You’re joking.”

Agron finished off his sausage, “Not joking. I live off of Whitten Street, back in SlashTran Pines.” 

Nasir coughed to cover his groan. Just his luck to land an extremely wealthy and good-looking man. “SlashTran Pines is all high class residential.” 

Agron nodded before he swiped a piece of cantaloupe off of Nasir’s plate, “Again, yep. I bought the house about three years ago when I wanted somewhere away from the city. I love working in the city, but I’d rather relax away from the city. Being away from the city has really put my mind at peace.”

Nasir thought about his little one bedroom apartment and how he wouldn’t compare to the grand house Agron must live in. “You know it’s impolite to steal off of other peoples plates.”

Agron shrugged as he got up for seconds, “Technically, I was stealing food off my husband’s plate. Spouses always override that rule.”

Nasir scowled at Agron manners. Nasir was still a stranger to him, regardless of what that piece of paper said. Normally, wouldn’t someone be a little more reserved around a stranger? Nasir couldn’t see Agron being reserved at all. “Aren’t you a little freaked out about all this? This, as in, waking up to some strange guy and being married to said strange guy?!” 

Agron’s shoulders fell. “Look, I’m trying my best here. I have no freaking clue about last night; most of it is fuzzy. I’m trying to see if this can work, I don’t believe much in divorce. Don’t get me wrong, if a relationship calls for it, divorce is right…but this-” Agron trailed off as he waved a hand between them, “Isn’t abusive or unhealthy as far as I can see, although it is a bit confusing and strange.” 

“It’s more than just strange. WE WOKE UP NAKED WITH NO MEMORY OF THE NIGHT BEFORE!” Nasir bellowed. 

Agron growled and pointed his fork at Nasir. “Actually Little Man, I remember some of last night. And don’t get testy with me.”

Nasir rose from the bed and put his empty plate on the food tray. “What do you mean you remember some of last night?” 

Agron tilted his head before answering. “Let’s see. I remember going to the jazz club last night with Crixus and Sparty. I normally do my best to stay away from clubs, but this one is owned by a friend of mine. The club itself is pretty nice and it’s more a bar in all honesty. Maybe we can go there before we leave?” 

“Stop changing the subject,” Nasir groused. 

“Right, anyway, the club is owned by an old colleague of mine, Barca. Him and his partner moved out here to get a fresh start and some freedom from our city. They moved not long before I bought my house. That’s how I remember it,” Agron finished what little food was on his plate and moved to set the plate on the cart.

Nasir couldn’t stop watching as Agron stretched to put his plate on the cart and blushed when he caught Agron looking at him. Focusing his attention on his own lap, Nasir asked, “That guy, your friend, his partner wouldn’t happened to be named Pietros would he?” 

Leaning back from Nasir, Agron gave him a once over, “And how would you know that?” 

Nasir couldn’t look up, didn’t want to look up. “Pietros and his partner moved away from the city because of his mugging. His attacker, Ashur, has everyone in his pocket, so it was Pietros’ word against his.” 

A dark look passed over Agrons face. “You know of Ashur?” 

A weak nod was the only response Agron was given. 

“How do you know him?” Agron was worried that this lovely young man might have gotten mixed up in Ashur’s work. Agron wouldn’t let Ashur harm another one of his people.

Nasir looked at Agron through his lashes, “Ashur runs in the same circles as my Ex. That’s actually why I’m here in Vegas. I am celebrating getting out from under his thumb. The judge says if he comes near me, I can have him arrested.”

Agron reached over and carefully laid his hand on Nasir’s leg, “You won’t ever have to be worried about him anymore. I will see to it myself. I will do my best to protect you, if that’s what you choose. We may not clearly remember how we ended up here, but I take care of my family.” 

Nasir smiled sadly before laying his hand on top of Agron’s. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. I’m bad news, Agron.” 

Agron shook his head, “From what I see, you’re a man whose spent some much time building walls to deal with shit, that’s he’s tired. Tired of having to be so strong.” 

Nasir didn’t want to feel weak however he couldn’t help the feeling of relief that passed over him at Agron’s words. By complete and utter mistake, he might have just found someone who could help shoulder the weight.


	3. Chapter 3

Nasir ruffled through the bathroom cabinet to try to find a towel large enough to cover his body. Finally grasping a fairly nice sized towel, Nasir wrapped it around his waist. Thankfully, there weren’t any bruises on his body from his nightly adventures; however, he did find a nice size bite mark on the inner part of his thigh. 

When he was in the shower, trying his best to remember, he’d found the mark and couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he ran his fingers over it. After running his fingers over the mark, he’d been flooded with memories. He remembered being spread out, legs wide open and quivering. He remembered the tickle that accompanied Agron when he’d rubbed his unshaven cheek against Nasir’s thigh as he kissed and memorized the flesh he’d been so keen on worshipping. He remembered his own hands threading through Agron’s hair and tugging, trying to urge Agron on. He remembered the sounds that poured from his lips, Agron’s name being the most common spoken word. He remembered the begging and breathless words that urged Agron on, to sink his teeth into Nasir’s flesh. He remembered the growl that sprang from Agron’s lips as he bit down on Nasir’s delicious looking thigh. He remembered the cry that sounded from his own throat.

Looking in the mirror above the wash basin, Nasir took a good look at himself. He had a few hickeys that lined were scattered around his neck and shoulders, most of them could easily be covered up with his tee-shirts. His whole body ached in a good-long-night kind of way and he looked completely and thoroughly fucked. His lips were full and looked as if thousands of kisses had found their way to them. Realizing he had left all his clothes back in the bedroom, Nasir shook himself from his thoughts and headed out of the bathroom.

~*~

“What do you mean, ‘You don’t have any idea what I’m talking about’? Spartacus, you know damn well the girls are here! YOU set all this up!” Agron got aggravated with whoever was on the phone. A pregnant pause filled the room before Agron replied to the caller.

“There is no way that I believe that! You’re a lying little shit of a man!” Agron was breathing heavily in annoyance. His attention so focused on the call, he never noticed his husband leaving the bathroom and coming into the bedroom.

“You have no idea what happened man! I have no idea what to do about this! I’ve never been in a situation like this” a pause filled the air as a muffled voice replied. “Stop laughing, this isn’t funny. I seriously don’t know how to handle this.” 

Nasir watched Agron quietly as he paced the room, cursing the man on the phone repeatedly. The more Nasir’s eyes drifted over Agron’s exceptional form, the more he noticed the marks he’d left on Agron. Nasir could see the telltale sign of scratch marks on Agron’s shoulders and back. Closing his eyes, Nasir tried to remember what caused Nasir to mark Agron’s body so passionately. 

After some hard concentrating Nasir remembered. He remembered the way Agron’s fingers danced across his skin. He remembered the burn of Agron stretching him in preparation for his wide girth. He remembered urging Agron to hurry, just pound away. He remembered how Agron kissed his leg, over the bite mark, as he brought it over his shoulder. He remembered how patient Agron was and how wild he was. He remembered how Agron’s touch seemed to light him on fire from the inside. He remember how Agron’s tongue felt, lapping at his quivering entrance. He remembered how it felt looking into Agron’s stunning green eyes as he slid inside. He remembered the burn he felt as Agron’s cock stretched him. He remembered how he dug his nails into Agron’s shoulder once Agron was fully inside him. 

The stirring thoughts that were brought to the forefront of Nasir’s mind, caused his body to react. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Nasir noticed Agron was off the phone and watching him. The look on Agron’s face was one potent mixture of lust and amazement. Feeling extremely bashful under his husband’s gaze, Nasir ducked his head and tucked a wet curl behind his ear. 

A growl sounded after Nasir’s movement. Startled, Nasir looked up to see Agron crossing the room in long strides. Once Agron reached Nasir’s spot in the room, he cupped Nasir’s face in his hand. 

“Never hide yourself from me. You are mine now,” a possessive note took root in Agron’s tone. “You are mine to look after, mine to love, mine to please, just as I am yours.” 

Nasir rubbed his cheek against Agron’s large hand. Placing his hand on Agron’s chest, above his heart, Nasir spoke, “But you know so very little about me. You shouldn’t say things like that. I could easily be some thug.”

Agron shook his head at Nasir’s reply. “I doubt that highly. I’ve always been fantastic at reading people. You are not a thug Nasir. Right now you are a very sexy man, whom is pretty much naked in front of his new husband,” Agron’s eyes flicked down to Nasir’s towel, then back to his face. 

Feeling bold, Nasir let go of the grip he had on the towel, letting it fall to the floor. “You were saying, Husband?”   
Agron growled as he moved to cup the back of Nasir’s neck, bringing their lips together in a clash of passion and need. 

Looping his arms around Agron’s neck, Nasir responded with just as much passion as he was being fed. Nasir felt as if Agron was attempting to suck his soul out through the kiss he’d engaged. Wanting to win the battle for dominance, Nasir pulled from the heated kiss with a press to Agron’s chest, but not before nipping at Agron’s full bottom lip as the kiss broke. 

“As much as I love you to be in control, It’s my turn,” Nasir spoke, his words laced with the need to have Agron at his every whim. 

Agron couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as visions of Nasir riding him flashed through his mind, “You wanna be in charge do you, little man?” 

Smirking, Nasir ran his hand down Agron’s chest and cupped his noticeable bulge. Lightly racking his nails across the skin of Agron’s stomach, Nasir pushed down Agron’s briefs enough to pull his cock free. Nasir wrapped his hand around Agron’s shaft and stroked before replying, “There’s nothing little about either of us, so you best eat those words.”

The more Nasir continued to stroke his cock, the more Agron retreated to a base and primal man. His moans of pleasure grew in volume as Nasir stroked faster and his grip tightened. He could feel his orgasm approaching steadily, but he didn’t want to come yet. As if reading his mind, Nasir’s hand slowed to a stop, wrapping his fingers around the base of Agron’s cock keeping his orgasm at bay. 

“You’ll be coming first, but not until I’m inside you.” Removing his hand from Agron, Nasir pushed him backgrounds, “Bed. Now.” 

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
